Par un jour d'été
by Aelig
Summary: Chaque jour de l'été passe, et avec eux, les personnages de Fairy Tail... Chaque jour, un personnage, un thème. Olympiade d'été de Fairies Fans. Label SPPS !
1. Day 1

Coucou ! :3

Me revoilà sur un nouveau recueil, pour les Olympiades d'été de Fairies Fans ! Le principe est simple : On a un personnage et un thème par jour, et il faut écrire dessus. Et poster le jour suivant ! Donc, voilà ma participation au premier jour, avec comme personnage Ultear, et comme thème, tatouage.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que jouer avec. Ils sont à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

**-X-**

_**Jour 1**_

_**Tatouage**_

**-X-**

* * *

Ul avait la peau blanche, lisse, dénuée de toutes cicatrices ou tatouages.

Ultear avait toujours admiré ça, chez sa mère. Malgré ses nombreux combats, sa peau n'en portait aucunes séquelles. Elle était libre, indépendante, n'appartenait à rien ni personne, et surtout pas à une Guilde.

Sa mère qu'elle aimait tant.

Et puis...

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Grimoire Hearts, et que Hadès était arrivé avec le tatouage de la Guilde, elle avait hésité. La petite fille qu'elle était encore se rappelait de sa mère et de sa peau si lisse dont elle avait hérité. Mais l'abandon d'Ul, la douleur, la tristesse, _et cette envie de vengeance qui la bouffait de l'intérieur_, s'étaient rappelé à elle. Sa mère ne voulait plus d'elle. Sa mère la détestait.

Alors, Ultear avait eut un regard déterminé, et avait accepté ce tatouage... Et tout ce qui s'ensuivait.


	2. Day 2

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews, follows et favoris, vous êtes géniaux ! :3

Voici le jour 2. Le personnage était Hisui, princesse de Fiore, et le thème citrouille.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 2**_

_**Halloween**_

* * *

La princesse Hisui avait une période dans l'année qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Une période où elle pouvait descendre dans la rue, se mêler au peuple, sans que personne ne la reconnaissent ou gardes sur le dos. Une période où elle pouvait se contenter d'être Hisui plutôt que la Princesse.

Cela ne durait qu'une soirée ; mais c'était une soirée de pur bonheur pour la jeune femme.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hisui se baladait dans le palais. Ses pieds la menèrent vers le potager. Le regard de jade de la princesse fut attiré par de gros légumes orange, qui poussait encore. Elle sourit. L'une de ses activités préférées à ce moment-là : les vider, faire des trous pour le visage, et manger le potage fait avec le jus...

Hisui sortit du potager, une petite citrouille dans les bras.

Vivement Halloween.


	3. Day 3

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie de voir que ça vous plaît :D

Alors, le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Mystogan, et le thème Masque. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écouté la chanson _Le Bal Masqué_ de La Compagnie Créole en écrivant ce drabble, même si la chanson ne m'a que peu influencé au final.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 3**_

_**Bal**_

* * *

Il sourit. Aujourd'hui, le seul jour de l'année où il pouvait être quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'amusait bien, à voir les courtisanes cherchez _le Roi_ dans toute la salle de bal.

Il redressa son masque, cachant son sourire narquois derrière sa main. Oui, il s'amusait vraiment. Il se retourna, sa cape imprimant un mouvement gracieux. Plusieurs femmes le regardèrent avec un sourire séducteur.

Mais il continua à simplement sourire. Sans leur accorder ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard, il se dirigea vers la belle rousse près du buffet. Une telle aura noire l'entourait que personne ne l'approchait. Il ne recula pourtant pas, se dressant de toute sa hauteur et l'observant à loisir. Ses cheveux rouge sang, coupé court au niveau des épaules. Son regard noisette qui le fusillait sur place. Se lèvres roses figées en une moue boudeuse. Sa magnifique robe rouge, qui quoi qu'elle disait, lui allait à merveille.

Erza était magnifique.

Il s'inclina devant elle, et lui fit un baisemain.

« Pardonnez mon retard... Vous m'offrez cette danse ? »

Le tout accompagné d'un œillade malicieuse. La guerrière se contenta de prendre sa main et de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Cette robe vous sied à merveille. »

La rousse siffla. Heureusement pour elle, personne n'avait reconnut le Roi sous le masque de Mystogan, celui qu'il avait été sur Earthland.

« Majesté, je vous jure que vous me le paierez. »


	4. Day 4

Hey !

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui, le personnage est Loki et le thème Café ! ;)

Ce drabble se découpe en deux dialogues. Pour la partie 2, on peut imaginer n'importe qui qui parle à Loki ;)

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 4 **_

_**Addiction**_

* * *

« Oh, allez ! Je vous dis que c'est une bonne idée !

- Je ne pense pas être aussi enthousiaste que toi, Leo.

- Vous ne serez pas déçu !

- Je ne pense pas.

- Faîtes-moi confiance ! Vous aller a-do-rer !

- C'est toujours non.

- Roh, aller ! Puisque je vous dis que c'est délicieux ! Ça pourrait nous mettre en meilleure forme pour chaque nouvelle journée !

- Je comprend maintenant d'où viens ton enthousiasme débordant.

- Rien qu'une petite tasse !

- C'est toujours non.

- Aller, goûtez, et je suis sûr que vous serez de mon avis. »

* * *

« Eh bien, que ce passe t-il, Loki ? Tu en fais une tête !

- Ben... Quand je suis resté dans le monde des humains, j'ai goûté le café... Qui, ma foi, est une boisson délicieuse. Alors, j'ai demandé au Roi des Esprit d'en importer dans notre monde quand je suis rentré... Pour le convaincre, je lui en ai fait boire une tasse... Maintenant, on importe une grande quantité de cette boisson...

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème...

- C'est le Roi des Esprits... Il est devenu complètement addict... »


	5. Day 5

Coucou ! :3

Merci encore pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ! :3

Pour le drabble précédent, le fait qu'il n'y ai que des dialogues était bien sûr fait exprès ;)

Aujourd'hui, le personnage était Natsu et le thème sexualité - oui oui. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, et j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Jour 5**_

_**Apprentissage**_

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Il inspira à fond, puis se tourna vers son fils.

« Natsu... Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose de vraiment important... Natsu, arrête de manger et écoute-moi. Donc, il faut que je te dises quelque chose de vraiment important, d'essentiel pour ton apprentissage... Natsu, j'ai dis, arrête de manger ! Bon, j'en étais où... ? Ah oui, quelque chose d'essentiel pour ton apprentissage : la sexua- Natsu, tu m'écoute ? Bon, donc, la sexualité : tu y seras confronté souvent, donc, il faut au moins que je t'apprenne les bases... Natsu, laisse ce lapin tranquille ! Écoute-moi un enfin ! La sexualité, c'est important, il faut que tu comprenne au moins ce que c'est... Natsu, non, ne poursuis pas ce papillon ! REVIENS ICI ! »

Après plusieurs heures de poursuite dans la forêt, Igneel abandonna l'idée une nouvelle fois.

Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Natsu apprendrait ce qu'était la sexualité.


	6. Day 6

Coucou !

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Je rougis à chaque fois que vous me faîtes des compliments :3

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Mavis, et le thème alcool.

Bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

_**Day 6**_

_**Concours**_

* * *

La jeune fille soupira. Hors de question qu'elle cède. Hors. De. Question. Warrod lui tendait toujours l'objet avec un sourire clairement moqueur.

« Te fatigue donc pas, je suis sûre qu'elle tiendra pas ! » commenta Precht, une chope de bière à la main.

Mavis gonfla ses joue, attrapa la bouteille d'alcool et la but d'une traite, sous le regard un peu choqué des deux hommes qui ne s'y attendaient pas.

« Bon, on le fait, ce concours d'alcool ? » demanda Mavis, grand sourire, fraîche comme jamais.

Beaucoup plus tard, alors qu'elle regardait Precht ronfler tranquillement par terre, à moitié nu, et Warrod brailler des chansons paillardes en dansant la valse avec un tonneau, Mavis se fit remarquer qu'elle aurait peut-être dut leur dire qu'elle tenait très bien l'alcool.

Quoique... C'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça.


	7. Day 7

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :cœurs:

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Kagura, avec pour thème 'Famille'.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 7 **_

_**Famille**_

* * *

Kagura eut un sourire un peu timide. A son entrée dans le bâtiment, toutes les conversations s'étaient tues, et les regards avaient convergé vers elle. La petite brune prit une inspiration et s'avança doucement. Elle sentait la main de la femme qui l'avait accompagnée ici tenir fermement la sienne. La femme, aux cheveux de feu, lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bonjour à toutes ! Je vous présente Kagura Mikazuchi. Elle vient t'intégrer notre Guilde ! »

Des applaudissements et des cris de joies fusèrent, accompagnés de nombreuses paroles de bienvenue. Kagura regarda encore une fois la femme rousse, trop apeurée pour s'approcher. Cette dernière se baissa à son niveau, posant ses mains douce et ferme sur les épaules de la petite fille.

« Je sais ce que tu as traversée, Kagura. Je sais que tu as peur. Et je le comprend. Mais nous somme ta famille, désormais. Nous sommes tes sœurs de Mermaid Heel. »

Doucement, la petite brune hocha la tête, puis adressa un sourire timide à ses nouvelles camarades de Guilde.

Ses sœurs.

Sa nouvelle famille.


	8. Day 8

Coucou !

Merci encore pour les reviews :3 J'vous adore :3

Aujourd'hui, on avait Rogue + Speed Dating. Oui oui.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 8**_

_**Merci Sting**_

* * *

Rogue soupira.

« Sting. Combien de fois je t'ai dis de ne pas te mêler de ma vie sentimentale ?

- Mais... Tu as besoin d'une femme dans ta vie ! »

Un regard noir lui répondit.

« Aller, je suis sûr que ça va te plaire ! »

Le Dragon Slayer de l'Ombre posa une nouvelle fois ses yeux rouge sang sur l'affiche que brandissait le blondinet. Colorée, joyeuse, elle proclamait :

« _Venez nombreux à notre Speed Dating annuel ! Vous rencontrerez peut-être l'âme-soeur ! _»

Bon sang. Plus niais, tu meurs. Le brun regarda une nouvelle fois son meilleur ami. Il hésitait entre lui dire qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie – et ainsi subir les larmes du blond qui se plaindrait qu'il ne lui disait rien – lui conseiller d'aller voir ailleurs si il y était, ou, ou, peut-être, céder devant ses yeux suppliants. Sting décida pour lui.

« De toute façon, t'as pas le choix, je t'ai déjà inscrit ! »

Foutu blondinet.


	9. Day 9

Hey !

Merci pour les reveiws ! :333

Alors, le personnages était Evergreen et le thème Titania. J'aime pas tellement ce que j'ai fais, mais bon.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 9**_

_**Jalousie**_

* * *

Evergreen souffla, fronçant son petit nez par la même occasion. Elle observa encore une fois Erza fracasser le crâne de Natsu et Grey qui avaient par inadvertance écrasé son fraisier, puis détourna la tête avec un petit « Humpf ! » hautain.

Erza Scarlett.

Titania, la reine des fées.

Un titre dont Evergreen avait rêvée tant de fois, enfant.

Un titre dont elle se fichait bien à présent.

Elle était la reine des Rajinshu, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais ce titre... Ce titre lui donnait ce qu'elle voulait, au fond.

Une raison pour haïr Erza.

La si belle, si puissante, si incroyable, si aimée Erza Scarlett. Erza qu'elle détestait de toute son âme.

Erza qu'elle admirait, qu'elle jalousait de tout son cœur.

Mais Evergreen ne devait pas être jalouse, et surtout pas d'Erza, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors, l'accuser de lui avoir volé le titre de Titania, la Reine des fées...

C'était juste un moyen de laisser parler sa jalousie.


	10. Day 10

Hey !

Merci pour vos reviews :3 Vous êtes géniales :3

Le personnage d'aujourd'hui était Grey et le thème Déclic. Avec un truc comme ça... J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un fond de Gruvia... Voir même que ça d'ailleurs...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 10**_

_**Déclic**_

* * *

La poussière retomba lourdement. Le jeune homme eut un sourire douloureux. Ses amis étaient là. Sa famille...

Et puis elle.

Avec ses cheveux océan et ses yeux pleins de larmes. Elle restait juste prostrée dans un coin, sans bouger. Erza lui lança un regard désolé, un peu craquelé. Il n'y fit pas attention.

Grey s'avança doucement, s'assit à côté de Juvia. La jeune fille n'en fut même pas étonnée.

Il se souvenait...

Il se souvenait qu'il avait faillit mourir.

Et puis il y avait eu ce déclic.

Ce déclic aux boucles bleues et au sourire amoureux.

Ce déclic du nom de Juvia.


	11. Day 11

Hey !

Merci pour vos reviews :3

Aujourd'hui, on avait le droit à Eve, avec le thème Soleil.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 11**_

_**Conseils d'ami**_

* * *

Le jeune homme soupira. Oui, effectivement, Ren avait raison, il devrait s'informer avant de prendre des missions. Sur l'endroit où elle se déroulait, par exemple. Histoire d'éviter de se retrouver en trop grande difficulté en cas de grande chaleur. Voire même de canicule. Et de surtout, surtout, _surtout_, ne pas y aller seul. Il devrait commencer à écouter son aîné, ça pourrait l'aider en fait. Vraiment.

Eve s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle. En plus de ça, il ne supportait pas les trop grandes chaleurs... Promis, la prochaine fois, il écouterait Ren.

Parce que là, sous le trop grand, et _chaud_, soleil, sa neige _fondait_.

Et ce n'était pas pratique pratique pour botter le derrière d'une bande de brigands.


	12. Day 12

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui, Bacchus est à l'honneur avec le thème Bêtise !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 12**_

_**Plus jamais**_

* * *

Bacchus bénit sa chance. Au moins une fois dans sa vie, elle lui servait.

Il avait réussit à s'enfuir juste avant de se faire massacrer.

Et son ennemi utilisait une magie qui faisait qu'on le repérait à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Bacchus sentait qu'il ne serait plus accepté à l'auberge de Fairy Tail pour un certain temps. Tant pis, il trouverait un autre moyen de voir sa petite-amie. Rien que penser à ses boucles chocolats et ses yeux améthystes, il fondait.

Un bâtiment s'effondra non loin de sa cachette. Le mage sentit un goutte de sueur dévaler son visage.

Plus jamais, _plus jamais_ il ne ferait la bêtise d'embrasser Cana quand son père était dans les parages.


	13. Day 13

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews !

Aujourd'hui, le personnage était Polyussica et le thème Edoras. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vraiment survolé. Mais ça m'a donné envie d'écrire plus sur ce personnage...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 13 **_

_**Souvenirs**_

* * *

Un an. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était arrivé ici, dans cet autre monde. _Je ne suis pas ici chez moi_, se répétait-elle. Pourtant...

Pourtant Polyussica ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à l'aise, ici, sur Earthland. Beaucoup plus que sur Edoras. Ce n'était pas normal. Mais... Elle avait toujours été seule, sur sa planète natale. Alors qu'ici, elle avait des amis... Bob, Goldmine, Yajima, et Makarov... Elle remonta un peu son écharpe sur son nez en pensant à ce dernier. Non, elle ne rougissait pas.

Elle détestait ces stupides humains.

Polyussica rejoignit la petite bande à l'intérieur de la Guilde, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle ne pensait déjà plus à Edoras.

Et d'ici quelques années, elle aura oublié jusqu'à son existence.


	14. Day 14

Coucou !

Alors, aujourd'hui, c'était Mard Geer + Blague. J'avoue que je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce drabble - la chute est pourrie. Enfin, j'espère que ça ira quand même x)

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 14 **_

_**Blague**_

* * *

Mard Geer s'en frottait les mains d'avance. Il ricana. 3000 Faces... Cela lui avait pris du temps de tout mettre en place. Il espérait que ces stupides humains serait un minimum reconnaissant. Cela avait été beaucoup d'organisation... Détruire l'humanité en anéantissant toute magie... Son plan était parfait. Tellement parfait.

Le roi des Démons éclata d'un rire ravi et démoniaque.

Qu'il était pressé que ses ennemis se dressent enfin devant lui !

Il savourait déjà l'instant. Le moment où il pourrait crier, si fier de lui : « Haha ! C'était une blague ! Poisson d'avril ! »


	15. Day 15

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews :3

Aujourd'hui, Rufus + Souvenirs.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 15**_

_**Archives**_

* * *

Rufus aimait se souvenir. Se souvenir de tout, sur tout le monde. Il connaissait le moindre petit détail sur la vie de chaque mage qu'il côtoyait. Chaque petite habitude ou moment embarrassant était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il savait tout. C'était assez pratique, d'ailleurs. Pratique dans le sens qu'il s'était ainsi fait des 'Archives', avec tout se qu'il savait de compromettant sur chaque personne qu'il côtoyait. Comme le fait que sa boulangère trompait son mari pâtissier avec un autre pâtissier. Par exemple.

Du coup, quand on le menaçait, il avait juste à rappeler qu'il savait telle ou telle chose, et on le laissait tranquille.

Ah, la magie des souvenirs...


	16. Day 16

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews :3

Alors, aujourd'hui, Sherry et Jalousie.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 16**_

_**Moi ? Jalouse ? Jamais !**_

* * *

Sherry était une jolie fille. On en pouvais dire le contraire. Elle pouvait être très gentille, c'était vrai aussi.

Mais elle avait un... petit... défaut.

Elle était jalouse. _Très_ jalouse.

Autant, à une époque, elle hurlait des « Toi ! Ne t'approche pas de Lyon ! Il est à moi ! »

Autant, maintenant, c'était Ren qui subissait la jalousie maladive de sa petite-amie. Mais, comme il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas que cette fichue jalousie menace leur relation, il avait tenté de lui en parler.

Ce jour-là, il avait découvert un nouveau défaut de Sherry.

La mauvaise foi.


	17. Day 17

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews :3

Alors, Laxus et Coup de foudre au menu du jour !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 17**_

_**Par deux fois**_

* * *

Discrète.

Silencieuse.

Elle tombe.

Proche.

Lui est là.

Il la regarde.

Elle est rapide, mais il la suit des yeux.

Il reste admiratif.

Et son cœur bat plus vite.

La foudre l'appelle.

* * *

Laxus grogne.

Il la regarde passer, encore et encore, dans un froufrou de dentelle.

Son cœur bat plus vite.

Il plisse les yeux.

La suit du regard.

Elle lève le sien, lui sourit, et son cœur s'arrête.

Pour repartir tranquillement.

La jeune femme repart, pose son plateau, rit avec un mage quelconque.

Il continue de la regarder.

Il soupire ; putain, il est _amoureux_.

* * *

Dans sa vie, à Laxus, la foudre a frappé deux fois : la première, pour lui apprendre la magie ; la seconde, pour lui désigner la femme de sa vie.


	18. Day 18

Coucou !

Merci pour les reviews :3

Le personnage du jour est Lisanna, et le thème Vacances. Je ne l'aime pas trop, m'enfin...

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 18**_

_**Vacances**_

* * *

La jeune fille souffla, gonflant ses poumons d'air avant de le rejeter. Elle se sentait bien, là. Sans sa sœur pour la couver, sans son frère pour l'imiter, juste seule. Un vrai petit paradis. Personne pour la déranger. Elle était dans son havre de paix... Juste elle, et elle seule... Et le silence, c'était tellement agréable le silence...

« Lisannaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Ah. Non. Elle n'était plus toute seule. Soupirant, Lisanna se retourna et adressa un sourire à Happy qui arrivait en volant et en pleurant que Natsu était méchant avec lui (pour changer.). En prenant le petit chat contre elle pour le consoler, la blanche se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle parte quelques jours.

Ça lui ferait de belles vacances.


	19. Day 19

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui, Panther Lily est à l'honneur, avec le fameux 'Gihee' de Gajeel !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 19**_

_**Régime**_

* * *

L'Exceed marcha doucement. Il poussa la porte, entra dans la cuisine. Et se dirigea vers sa cible. Et alors qu'il allait saisir ce qui lui faisait tellement envie...

« Gihee. »

Raté.

* * *

Lily n'en pouvait plus : il en avait besoin ! S'éclipsant discrètement au milieu d'une énième bagarre générale das la Guilde, il se précipita vers la réserve. Et alors qu'il savourait déjà le goût sur sa langue...

« Gihee. »

Encore raté.

* * *

Cette fois-ci était la bonne. Panther Lily tendit sa patte, attrapa le fruit, et l'observa un instant, surprit de ne rien entendre. Ravi, il porta son pêché-mignon à sa bouche. Et alors qu'il allait enfin croquer dedans après une semaine d'abstinence...

« Gihee. »

Il n'aurait jamais dût demander de l'aide à Gajeel pour manger moins de kiwis.


	20. Day 20

Coucou ! :3

Merci pour les reviews ! :3

Aujourd'hui (enfin ce soir), c'est Sting avec le thème Enfant !

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 20**_

_**Enfant**_

* * *

Rogue regarda Sting passer en courant, un bouquet de fleur à la main. Il sirota tranquillement son jus de fruit, jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Sting repassa en courant, une Minerva en colère derrière lui. Rogue reprit une gorgée. Sting s'affala sur son épaule en pleurant.

« Minerva est trop méchante avec moi... » gémit-il pitoyablement.

Rogue soupira.

« Je t'offre une glace pour te remettre du choc. »

Sting se releva et tourna des yeux brillant vers son meilleur ami.

« C'est vrai ?

- Mais oui... »

Parfois, il avait vraiment l'impression que Sting était encore un enfant.


	21. Day 21

Hey !

...

Oui, je sais, j'ai un immense retard sur les Olympiades. J'ai eu, comment dire, un coup de mou ? Enfin bref. Je poste rapidement ce que j'ai déjà écrit, d'autres devraient suivre rapidement. En espérant que je vais rattraper mon retard *meurt*

Merci pour toutes les reviews, follows et favoris. Ça m'a vraiment encouragée à continuer ! :3

Laki + Mission.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 21**_

_**Mission**_

* * *

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Avec un sourire presque incrédule, elle fixa l'homme devant elle, qui rougissait petit à petit.

« Hum... Tu veux _quoi_, Max ? »

Le mage de sable balbutia quelques mots avant de lui tendre de nouveau la fiche.

« Hum... Faire une mission... Ensemble ? »

Elle n'avait jamais vu le jeune homme dans cet état. Rouge et timide. Il était adorable... Non ! Non, pas du tout, elle n'avait pas pensé que Max était adorable...

Voilà qu'elle devenait aussi rouge que lui.

Timidement, elle saisit la feuille de mission. Puis, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de Max. Et Laki dit doucement :

« Bon, on va la faire cette mission... ? »


	22. Day 22

Hey !

Donc, celui-ci c'était Lucy + Cuisine.

_Bonne lecture ! :3_

* * *

_**Day 22**_

_**Cuisine**_

* * *

Agacée, la jolie blonde posa son tablier sur le rebord d'une chaise et reporta son regard furieux sur ses deux colocataires indésirables.

« Eh bien si ce que je prépare ne vous plaît pas, vous n'allez qu'à voir ailleurs ou faire vous-même à manger ! »

Le dernier mot prononcé, Lucy avait déjà claqué la porte au nez de Natsu et Happy.

* * *

C'est de bien meilleur humeur que la constellationniste rentra chez elle. Sifflotant joyeusement un air gai, elle ouvrit la porte en se demandant ce qu'avait bien put faire les deux olibrius qui lui servait d'amis.

Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce où elle avait laissé le Dragon Slayer et l'Exceed.

Divers aliments tapissaient le sol et les murs, recouvraient les meubles, pourrissaient dehors. Tous ses ustensiles étaient sales, certains cramés, d'autres brisés. Et, au milieu du carnage, Natsu et Happy ronflaient comme des bienheureux.

« MA CUISIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE ! »


End file.
